


The Wrong Trick

by Lethalfurry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's called a "trick", can it really be wrong?<br/>Maybe whatever happens to you was your own fault. After all, you were "tricked".<br/>So, if it works in that way, it's probably part of the trick.<br/>Therefore, little one, you should just rest for now.<br/>I think your wait will be long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Trick

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really much to say about this. I only had to do some very minor editing so the narration would be more in-character, and I also can't say I put much thought into this, either.  
> Please enjoy!

One time, I met a magician!

It was on that day when you were late, remember? I was really, really upset, and I wanted to see you guys already. And since you guys were that late, I decided to search for you guys myself.

“Mom, Dad…!” I called out as soon as I jumped from my room’s window, which, thankfully, was on the first floor, instead of the second, if I remember well. You probably never expected me to try to climb and get out through the window, since the window wasn’t locked, so I escaped, hehe.

As soon as I got out, it was all really dark, and there was just this really small light to guide me.

I don’t really remember what time it was when I escaped, but y’know, since the moon was up there, it was probably real late, so it just made me wonder why you weren’t home already. I couldn’t really see a lot but I managed, and after walking a bit, I got to the street, and there were all these lights there. And since it’d be easier to search with them, I went there!

And when I got there, I knew it.

The circus was back in town!

With blue and red lights shining everywhere, the people being loud and chattering, the tricks of fire used for everyone’s fun, it had to be the circus. I just knew it, it was as lively as the day you took me to it. And then this guy, who was just as excited as everyone else, running around, stopped just before me.

I kinda recognized him—but his face was way awkward in comparison to the person I thought it was. It was like, wayyyy, wayyy sadder, and it made him look real old, just like it said in those magazines you showed me, Mom. As soon as he saw me, he gave me this weird stare for a few seconds and then he got down to my level, and he started hugging me and stuff, so I couldn’t really see anything.

“You mustn’t see…!” He told me, and his voice was different, too, sounding like it was coming from one of those cartoon people I saw. His eyes were all red too, so I thought maybe he wasn’t even human! But as soon as I got over his funny look, I decided to say something to him, to prove that I understood.

“I know! Because it’s magic, right?” I told him, a big smile on my face. “Magic was something precious, and so, we couldn’t just let anyone know about it or how to use it.” That’s what I was told by the magician when you took me to the circus, right? And it looked like he noticed that I knew it, since he was all surprised.

“Yes, that’s right. And since I’m a magician, I’ll send you to where your parents are, okay?” He said to me, now his face turning into this really fake smile. He definitely lacked stage appeal, for some reason, but what I was more impressed by was how he had found out I wanted to see you guys. So, I thought I’d at least compliment him.

“Whoa! You read my thoughts!” I clapped for him, and gave him a smile. Since that’s what I’m supposed to do for a magician when they’re presenting at the stage! Right?

“Haha, yes, yes. Good. It really is…magic, so there’s no need to worry, alright? So, turn your back to me and close your eyes. It’ll be real quick.” He said to me, and with a smile, I did juuust as he said. Usually for this kinda stuff you used a box, but he was probably a pro, since he didn’t just use a ring of fire. There was fire like, everywhere!

But I guess I was wrong, since he used the wrong spell on me, I think.

There were these really loud sounds, and then everything went black and it kinda hurt, so I thought he was doing the trick with the swords instead, but when everything came back, I noticed it was a lot more advanced than that!

It was the wrong spell, but I think he made me switch bodies.

I’m waaay bigger now, but I can’t really move a lot or talk or anything, it’s super annoying. There’s a bunch of doctors here, but a lot of them use this really weird language to speak between themselves, and most of the time it’s about me, saying I’m in a kuma or something. I don’t know what a kuma is, but this place looks a lot like a hospital.

But after a while, they gave me paper for me to talk with, so I’m writing this for you guys, so you know what I did while you were out. Oh, and why the window’s open too! It’s your fault for being late. Anyway, come get me soon, it’s a bore here. I wanna eat ice cream later, too!

Love!


End file.
